fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Two big heads
'Episode 1 : Rangers Of Another World pt 1- '''The war on planet Knox rages on and the Mutant Empire isn't giving up. Therefore Camia, Raj, Caleb and Tyler are chosen by the King and Queen of Knox to travel to Earth to copy and learn the ways of the world's greatest heroes the Power Rangers. Meanwhile the Mutant Empire learns the King and Queens plan and therefore sets off to stop them. Back on Knox, before the rangers leave, Princess Kora of Knox sneaks aboard the GP Ship. '''Episode 2 : Rangers Of Another World pt 2 - '''The rangers take off from planet Knox and heads to Earth with the Mutant Empire right behind them. While on their way, the Mutants begin to attack leaving the rangers no choice but to land on a nearby planet where they are attacked. The rangers along with Princess Kora, who was found in the loading deck of the ship, leaves the GP Ship and begin to run for better protection. Then the rangers are attacked by a mutant name "Assassinator" leaving them with no choice but to morph into ranger mode. "Assassinator" is later killed by the newly formed Galactic Pirate Megazord. '''Episode 3 : The Power Of Teamwork- '''The rangers finally arrive at their destination but are confronted by the Mutant Empire who manages to get to Earth before them. Meanwhile, the Empire begins to attack Coral Bay City leaving many injured. The rangers race to the rescue but are confronted by a new mutant name "Tentaface" who begins to shoot at them. The rangers transforms into the SPD and Ninja Strom rangers to fight the mutant. "Tentaface" was eventually killed by the Galactic Pirate Megazord. '''Episode 4 : Magical Source Mystic Force- '''On arriving to the year 2005, the rangers get caught up in a fog where they are attacked by the Mutant Empire. The rangers ends up crash landing in the forest where they are attacked again by "Eruptor" who strikes with his famous attack "Volcanic Eruption". The rangers become separated by the attack and GP Red and Green meet Mystic Force Red who directs them to Rootcore where the two rangers recieve the power of the dragon. The rangers ends up defeating "Eruptor" with the Galactic Dragon Megazord. The rangers get a step closer to the earth's treasure. '''Episode 5 : Don't Mess With Blue- '''When Raj is attacked and beaten by a mutant name "Desperrox" who distinctingly resembles the mutant that killed his father, he goes out on what he calls a " get better hike' in the woods to help him get better at fighting the mutant. Meanwhile Kora becomes worried for Raj and goes out of her way to help him to achieve his goal. At the end Raj is able to defeat "Desperrox" with the help of Kora and his fellow rangers. '''Episode 6 : SPD Emergency- '''The rangers travels to the year 2025 where they are attacked by the SPD rangers who takes Caleb capture when the other rangers run off without him. Therefore Caleb is taken to SPD head quarters where he is questioned. Eventually, when being taken to be processed to be put into jail, Caleb is able to be free and runs off in search of his team since he can't get reach them with is communicator. Therefore Doggie goes after him and the both comes upon the Mutant Empires newsest monster " Zeltor Bounty Hunter". The two therefore works together to fight the monster. The rangers ends up destroying " Zeltor" with the Galactic Runner Megazord. '''Episode 7 : The Amazing Yellow- '''While trying to obtain a job so she can buy a new ring, Camia gets hired by a millionnaire name Jeremy Ficus to be his maid. While on the job she meets the man's snobbish teenage daughter Linda, who begins to take advantage of her. Meanwhile the Mutant Empire sends the evil "Invisitron" to retrive the earth's first treasure, a golden tree which is the possesion of Mr. Ficus. Therefore Camia stands up to defend her employer and his daughter. Camia discovers that Linda's snobbish behavoiur comes from her father's lack of attention towards her. Therefore Camia steps in to help. She first fixes Linda and her father's relationship by telling them about her family and how she lost them when she was very young then she goes after "Invisitron" who comes back for a second serving. The rangers ends up destroying " Invisitron" with Camia getting the best gift that she can ever get, love among each other. '''Episode 8 : Pirate Fury- '''The rangers travel to the year 2008 in search of the next treasure, a feline. Instead of finding a feline, Cora and Tyler come upon a young man by the name of Casey Rhodes who tells them they will have to challenge the spirit animal instead of them in order to find the feline they are looking for. Tyler takes it as a joke but Cora stays with Casey and decides to train alongside him. Meanwhile, the other rangers battle the evil "Magnopalm" who continuously defeats them. Therefore Tyler decides to train alongside Cora and Casey in order to destroy "Magnopalm". The rangers eventually challenged there spirit animal and transforms into the Jungle Fury rangers. "Magnopalm" is eventually destroyed by the Galactic Pirate Megazord in Spirit mode. '''Episode 9 : Bring On The Wild Side- '''On arriving to the year 2002, the rangers crash lands on the island in the sky. The rangers are then attacked by the Mutant Empire and their newest mutant "Digardog". The Wild Force rangers soon join the fight and are atonished to meet rangers from another dimension. Meanwhile the Mutant Empire sets their eyes on the Wild Force rangers most precious zord yet, the Red Lion Zord, therefore they go on a rampage through Turtlecove to lead the rangers into their trap to capture the zord. The Wild Force rangers decides to take on "Digardog" by themselves but are captured leaving the Pirate rangers to save them. In a way to thank the rangers, Cole (Wild Force Red) decides to let the Pirate rangers copy the Red Lion Zord's DNA to make a Red Lion for themselves. The rangers eventually destroys "Digardog" with the Wild Galactic Megazord. A man dressed in black looks at the GP Ship as it sets of on an other adventure. '''Episode 10 : I Smell A Weasel- '''After recieving information about the next treasure of the earth, Camia and Raj are sent to investigate the outshirts of the city where they come across a secret base belonging to the Mutant Empire. On entering the base, the rangers are captured and brought to the leading mutant "Gambler". The the rangers, hasty to be free decides to make a deal with the smack talking gambling mutant who quickly takes there offer. Who ever wins in a game of go fish must die. In a effort not to lose the two rangers trick the mutant into losing which quickly angered him. Therefore he goes on a rampage through the city but he's later taken down by the Wild Galactic Megazord. '''Episode 11 : In Times Of War- '''The Mutants sends the evil "General Olden" to kill the rangers but ends up bringing back memories of the day Knox was first attacked by the Mutant Empire. Caleb, 14 at the time, was now begining to be trained as a Ground and Water sentinal cadet. Raj was living on the base with his father who was killed on the day of the attack. Camia had now signed up to be a Sentinal when the Empire attacked. She was accepted into the academy through her bravery after saving Kora from falling debree. Tyler had ran away to attend a science convention where had planned to show the scientist of Knox his first ever fully functional robot, Kino and Kora was attending the opening of Knox's first research lab along with her sisters and mother and father. '''Episode 12 : Samurai Power : Red Vs Red- '''The rangers arrive in Coral Bay in the year 2011 only to be confronted by the samurai's fearless red ranger, Shin. Caleb, who tries to make peace, was challenged into battle. He willingly accpets and the both begins to fight but they are soon interrupted by the mutant empire who sends the evil mutant "Wrath" to kill them. Meanwhile in battle, Sentana decides to join in the fight only to make Raj realise that he is his old childhood friend James who had been kidnapped when they were both youngsters. '''Episode 13 : Samurai Power : True Blue- '''Raj ,confused as ever, tries to make sense of his friend being turned into a cyborg and being one of his arch enemy. Therefore he decides to find Satana himself to solve the puzzle. Shin and the pirates both battle it out with "Wrath" who seemed to have gotten a lot stronger since there last fight. The rangers access the Galactic Samurai Megazord. '''Episode 14 : A Pink Mystery- '''When Kora signs up to be a big sibling for a day she meets a young boy name Danny who has a history for violence. Therefore Kora decides to end solve Danny's problems. But everything turns from bad to worst when the mutants sends "Oraster" to kidnap the lone ranger. After recieving a distress call from Kora the other rangers go in search for her. Meanwhile Kora and Danny both becomes fugitives as they run away from "Oraster", mainly to protect Danny. But at the end "Oraster" is killed by the Galactic Samurai Megazord and Kora makes her biggest accomplishment yet, changing Danny's life. '''Episode 15 : The Galactic Shadow - '''While at the market Kora's morpher gets stolen by a person dressed in a black clook, therefore Caleb and the other decide to run him down to get it back but soon discovers that the culprit is Caleb's old partner Lock who is know working for the Mutant Empire to get his revenge on Caleb for taking his place as captain of the Ground and Water sentinal squad. With no time to waste, Lock immediately reacts to Calebs presences and and attack the rangers. '''Episode 16 : Overcoming The Past - '''the rangers are kidnapped by Lock and taken to the Mutant Empire's Control Base. Caleb and Lock fight for the second time. Lock loses and his morpher is taken away from him. '''Episode 17 : Room For The Sixth - '''the rangers meet the rebel Jimmy Rollens who willingly decides to help the rangers defeat the mutant "Ginga". '''Episode 18 : Quest For The Dino- '''the rangers help Jimmy with his search for the GP Dino Zord. The mutant empire sends "General Armadon" to stop them. Jimmy unlocks the GP Dino Zord's full power and forms the GP Dino Zord Megazord. '''Episode 19 : The Colour Of Jealousy- '''Tyler and Jimmy can't see eye to eye but they must work together to stop the evil "Drenchmugger". Tyler helps Jimmy unlock the Power Legend Armor. '''Episode 20 : The Lost Treasure - '''Lock strikes back and this time not at the pirates but the Lost Galaxy rangers in the year 1999. Leo and Mike help the rangers defeat Lock. Jimmy is given the Magma defender power key. '''Episode 21 : Get Into Overdrive - '''the rangers arrive in the year 2007 only to be greated by Moltor and his gang. Therefore the Overdrive rangers step in to assist the pirates in battle. '''Episode 22 : Girl Power - '''After the boys are defeated and injured in battle against Lock, the girls step in to stop him. '''Episode 23 : The Great Chef Of The Day-' 'Episode 24 : Pirates Vs Ninjas Pt1-' 'Episode 25 : Pirates Vs Ninjas Pt2-' 'Episode 26 : An Unusal Change-' 'Episode 27 : Day Of The Dino-' 'Episode 28 : Zeo Time Pt1-' 'Episode 29 : Zeo Time Pt2-' 'Episode 30 : Betrayed-' Kora's childhood friends Kami makes a deal with the mutant empire to help them kill the rangers. Kora feels betrayed and therefore fights Kami in a head-to-head girl fight. 'Episode 31 : Dimensions On The Other Side Pt1-' 'Episode 32 : Dimensions On The Other Side Pt2-' 'Episode 33 : Siezed Pt1-' 'Episode 34 : Siezed Pt2- '''Emporer Valcoon take on the rangers for the final time with Cyclopsis 2. '''Episode 35 : Space War-' 'Episode 36 : The Future Past- '''While passing through the time bridge the rangers come head to head with the Q-rex and Quantum Ranger, Eric. '''Episode 37 : Mythic Legends Pt1- '''The pirates must do battle with the evil Mythic Rangers who is being controlled by Camillion. '''Episode 38 : Mythic Legends Pt2 - '''Camillion with the help of King Deathrow ressurect all the villians of Power Rangers history to destroy the Mythic and Pirate rangers. '''Episode 39 : Dark Secrets - '''Kora learns that she is a mutant and is the lost daughter of King Deathrow. '''Episode 40 : Tyler The Brave -' Category:Power Rangers Galactic Pirates